Megatronus Prime
Megatronus Prime, also known as The Fallen, is one of the Thirteen Original Primes, the first Decepticon, and the true main antagonist of Transformers Frontier. He is also Megatron's namesake. Later, after his defeat at the hands of the Autobots, he forms a team of Earth's greatest threats that he deems The Destroyers. History Past In the long, distant past, Megatronus was among the Thirteen created by Primus to battle and defeat Unicron with success. However, Megatronus eventually betrayed the other Primes and murdered Solus Prime. As punishment for what he had done, Megatronus was cast out from the universe and exiled to an alternate dimension, though still had the power to communicate with beings in the ROBLOX dimension. Enraged and humiliated, Megatronus blamed Earth and Cybertron for his defeat, swearing to eventually find a way to return to the universe and destroy both planets. Megatronus, maintaining just a mild amount of influence from outside the universe, was known by himself as the first Decepticon. Megatron had originally named himself after Megatronus, before shortening the name. Transformers Frontier Shortly before the Transformers emerged from their stasis in 2183, Megatronus reached out and used his influence that remained to awaken various alien life-forms as well as causing the Alchemor to crash-land on Earth, thus releasing the Decepticon Prisoners contained within. Sometime after Starscream recruited the Stunticons and Steeljaw to his army, Megatronus reached out directly to Starscream, ordering him to build a dimensional portal that would enable him to return. Starscream refused at first, commenting that he sought to conquer the Earth in the name of the Decepticons, and Megatronus lied, promising that if the Air Commander did as he requested, then the Earth would be his. Starscream agreed, promising to serve Megatronus for the time being, implying his plans to betray him later on. At some point later, Megatronus made contact with Starscream to check on his progress on the gateway. Starscream maintained that he needed more of his kind to help construct the portal, but Megatronus was less than moved. Using his telekinetic powers, Megatronus tortured Clampdown (much to Thunderhoof's amusement) until Starscream complied with his orders. Megatronus informed his servant that the device would require a mass of sufficient metal to anchor the energies generated by his arrival—namely, the Crown City Colossus. Although the Autobots, accompanied by a reborn Optimus Prime, attempted to intervene, were unable to stop Starscream from activating the portal, allowing Megatronus to enter Earth's realm. When Drift and Goldbug moved to help the captive Autobots, Megatronus deflected a blast from Optimus' Prime Decepticon Hunter at the two Autobots, immobilizing them. Before Optimus could get to their side, Megatronus intercepted, using his telekinesis ability to smash the Prime into the ground. As Optimus was recovering, Megatronus pinned him down while explaining to the latter that both Earth and Cybertron played a role in his exile. He transforms his hand into a drill and proceeds to attack Optimus, planning to make the Prime his first victim. However, Grimlock intervened by grabbing the drill, only to be tossed into Drift. The Mini-Cons Sparkplug and Safeguard stood between Megatronus and the wounded Autobots, allowing Optimus to recover and resume combat. During the fight, Optimus revealed that he had received additional power from the other Primes, to which Megatronus replied that he had received additional power from an "even greater force." After some traded blows, Megatronus gained the upper hand and managed to slash Optimus, knocking him into the water and temporarily taking him out of the fight. Windblade managed to break free from her restraints and attempted to prevent Megatronus from obtaining the Spark Fuser, only to be defeated. The other Autobots, after being freed by Drift, attempted to intervene, but were knocked aside by the members of Starscream's Legion. The Overlord then appeared to fight him, but Megatronus proved stronger, casting the Dimensional Guardian aside. After retrieving the Spark Fuser, Megatronus congratulates Starscream and the others, activating the Spark Fuser and revealing to Starscream that he intended to draw the remnants of Unicron's Anti-Spark from the Earth's Core and merge it with the AllSpark, which would destroy both Earth and Cybertron. When Starscream realized this deception, he attacked Megatronus but was overpowered by the Fallen's telekinesis. Megatronus told him that he had never technically lied to Starscream about his right to own Earth or whatever would be left of it before tossing him to the side. In a fit of rage, Starscream kept on attacking Megatronus until the First Decepticon eventually sent him flying miles away from the battlefield. However, Starscream's interference distracted him long enough for Goldbug to resuscitate Optimus, and the two returned to the fight. While Optimus once again battled Megatronus, Goldbug, Olivia Holt and Agent used their Decepticon Hunters to power themselves up and blasted Megatronus, which did not stop him as Windblade noted it would take more than a single blast to stop Megatronus. The Overlord joined with Optimus in battling Megatronus, but even together they couldn't fend off Megatronus, and soon the Overlord was flung into the other Autobots. Formulating a new plan, Goldbug comms Optimus, telling him to lure the First Decepticon under the statue. When the AllSpark descended from above, Optimus finally resorted to destroying the Spark Fuser, resending the sparks to their respective places and ruining his plan. Enraged at this, Megatronus redoubled his attack and aimed his shots directly to kill everyone in sight, but mostly at Optimus. Agent, Olivia and Drift helped drop part of the statue's arm onto him, but Megatronus lifted the statue, which the weight of the statue was enough that Goldbug's team could blast Megatronus with a sustained burst of energy, disintegrating his body and seemingly destroying him. Though Goldbug was uncertain if he had truly been destroyed, Optimus remarked that if he had survived, they would be there to stop him. It was later discovered by the Chaos-Bringer Bio-Blast that Megatronus was still alive, as he appeared as a ghostly form before Bio-Blast, proposing an alliance aimed toward the destruction of Earth and Cybertron. Bio-Blast agreed to the alliance, and granted Megatronus an upgraded body. While the Autobots were away from their base hunting for the Decepticons still at large, Megatronus and Bio-Blast arrived back on Earth. Landing at a massive refinery, the two Cybertronians proceeded to attack the human workers, killing most of them and taking over the refinery. Megatronus then told Bio-Blast that he believes to destroy Earth, a bigger force is necessary, prompting Bio-Blast to remark that he knows where to begin. Megatronus appeared slightly impressed when Bio-Blast summoned his Chaos Legion to the refinery. Megatronus noted each of their strengths and then suggested they bring another Chaos Bringer into the picture. At Bio-Blast's recommendation, Megatronus takes his group to a shipping dock where the humans were storing an ancient Cybertronian cylinder. Upon activating it, the cylinder released the Anti-Spark of Nitroblade, who forged his physical form and accepted their offer for an alliance. Megatronus then believed that naming their little group "the Destroyers" was the perfect name. Megatronus later had his team out searching for Black Energon to power their resources when they stumbled upon Goldbug and his team. Megatronus took pride in the Autobots' surprise at his return, and the former Prime then unleashed his new power on his foes. Optimus Prime confronted him in single combat until Goldbug came to his leader's aid. Megatronus tried to blast Goldbug away several times until Optimus intercepted him. Megatronus was able to overpower Optimus, but he was knocked off a cliff ledge by Goldbug. When the two Autobot leaders attempted to finish him off for good, Megatronus unleashed a burst of Black Energon and incapacitated them. Realizing that his forces had been defeated during the fight, Megatronus ordered them to retreat. Returning to the refinery, Megatronus berated them for their incompetence to defeat Autobots, but his mood changed when Warpjet revealed a shard of Black Energon he had taken during the chaos. Megatronus was later seen with Bio-Blast watching the Autobots as they headed back to base with a captured Outcast. Megatronus observed to Bio-Blast that they were not yet ready to rage a war on the Autobots... at least, not until they had an additional force. Later, Warpjet and Wrathblast introduced Megatronus to Biocron, who had experience dealing with both the Autobots and their human allies. Megatronus welcomed the Chaos Bringer to their team and complimented the two Chaos Legion members on a job well done. Calling the Destroyers together, Megatronus informed them that it was time to rise up and crush the Autobots once and for all. Personality At the beginning of it all, Megatronus was loyal to his creator Primus. He was considered unpredictable and unstable by the other Thirteen. Megatronus soon became the first Decepticon. He became pernicious, cruel, sadistic, immoral, and villainous towards the other Primes and even a murderer for destroying Solus Prime. He is shown to be a ruthless tyrant, berating his allies for their incompetence on the battlefield, though he is also capable of expressing respect for them as a result of their action. Powers and Abilities Being a Prime, Megatronus is one of the strongest of all Cybertronians. He battled all of the Autobots and Optimus Prime at once, tossing Grimlock to a distance, and even lifted a giant arm of a satue that dropped on him. He is a skilled combatant as he was able to last a fight with all the Autobots and Optimus Prime at the same time. He also has the ability of telekinetics, which he used against Optimus Prime. He is equipped with 2 cannons on his arms and can transform his hand into a drill. He transforms into a armored tank as his alt-mode. When his body is restored by Bio-Blast following his defeat at the hands of the Autobots, Megatronus possesses 4 additional cannons; 2 on each arm capable of firing both regular blasts and Black Energon. His drill is also capable of being launched at his opponents. He also gains possession of a spear (molded after the spear used by The Fallen in Revenge of the Fallen) and the ability to teleport certain distances. His armored tank mode is also modified, granted with thrusters that allow him to fly while in tank mode. Notes *Megatronus' role in Transformers Frontier is similar to that of both Megatron and Unicron. **He possesses a similar body design and personality traits like Megatron before his reformation. **Like Unicron, he wants to destroy Cybertron and Primus. However, unlike Unicron, he also desires to destroy the Earth. **Like Megatron, he has a past with and a strong hatred toward Optimus Prime. **Similar to Unicron, he also contacted and used someone else in order to achieve his goals, despite the latter's dismay upon discovering his true intentions. *It is revealed that Megatronus is responsible for awakening the alien species that appear in Transformers Frontier.